Her Shield
by Celestial Requiem
Summary: Malfoy selalu menjadi pedang. Baik verbal maupun fisik, hanya bisa menyakitinya. Tapi ada kalanya ketika ia menjadi perisai. Mencoba untuk melindungi tubuh hangatnya yang rapuh, agar tak terjatuh dan terkulai dingin. Serta mempertahankan jantungnya yang lelah, agar terus berdetak. Namun di antara mereka yang memiliki takdir setara pada waktu yang sama, aku memilih untuk menciumnya.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is absolutely, aaaabsoooooolutely…not mine. Tehe ^-^

_Aku pernah dengar tentang kematian._

.

.

.

_Ketika ia mendekatimu, ia menyiksamu. Kebencian, amarah, frustasi dan putus asa. Ia membalikan segala emosi kepadamu dan membakarmu dengan apinya yang keji._

_Tapi setidaknya, ia memperlihatkan sekilas bayang yang paling kau inginkan. Sekilas, sebelum kau terperangkap dalam gelap._

—_Aku meragukannya._

o0o0o

_Aku punya cerita..._

_Di saat aku harus memilih satu di antara dua jiwa,_

_yang sulit untuk dipisahkan,_

_dan sulit untuk dipertimbangkan,_

_yang seharusnya ditakdirkan untuk menerima ciumanku di saat yang bersamaan._

Kenapa tidak mulai dengan gadis berambut belukar, sorot hangat dan semua kilau briliannya. Atau rasa keingin tahuannya, atau percik api yang berkobar di hatinya, atau keberanian yang mengalir dalam darahnya, atau demi dirinya yang tak sekedar 'hanya' dirinya—Gryffindor.

Dan dia, kelicikan yang bermain di sorot peraknya. Atau seringai yang menggantung di ujung bibirnya, atau rambut platinum yang berayun lembut ketika bermain dengan angin. Atau kegelapan yang menyelimuti jiwanya, atau hatinya yang telah lama membeku, atau demi darah murni yang mengalir dalam dirinya, atau demi dirinya yang tak sekedar 'hanya' dirinya—Slytherin.

Gadis itu, gadis bodoh itu. Ia pikir ia telah kehabisan semua rasa benci untuknya. Namun di sini dia, berdiri dengan mata coklatnya yang besar. Air matanya mengalir ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya—untuk menjangkaunya.

Sigh, gadis bodoh.

Saat terakhir ia melihatnya—sebelum aku menciumnya. Bibir penuhnya yang merah muda, penuh kehangatan dan kehidupan. Jantungnya yang berdetak perlahan penuh kehidupan. Atau mata coklat hangatnya yang menatap takut, namun penuh kehidupan. Betapa aku menyukainya. Betapa aku mengasihaninya.

Betapa aku mengasihani teman-temannya, jika aku menciumnya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan, apa yang akan mereka katakan ketika mereka tau aku telah menciumnya? Bocah Potter itu, the boy who lived—because his time hasn't come yet—apa yang ia katakan? Apa dia akan mengutuk aku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan? Dan si Weasley. Apa ia akan duduk dan diam saja?

Dan lelaki ini, lelaki bodoh ini. Ia berpikir telah mencurahkan semua kebenciannya untuknya. Namun di sini dia, berdiri dengan mata yang terpaku padanya. Mata kelabunya meredup ketia ia mengelurukan tangannya—untuk menjangkaunya.

Sigh, lelaki bodoh.

Saat terakhir ia melihatnya—sebelum aku menciumnya juga. Bibirnya yang pucat, dingin, penuh kekosongan. Jantungnya yang berdetak namun mati, kosong. Atau mata peraknya yang membeku, namun syukurlah dengan percik kehidupan. Betapa aku mengasihaninya dan 'anehnya' mencintainya.

Anak malang ini, selama hidupnya dipaksa bersembunyi di balik topeng. Hatinya dipaksa membeku. Ditenggelamkan ke kegelapan. Dibuat bingung, dihantui ketakutan dan rasa tak pasti. Disuntikan doktrin-doktrin yang merusak jiwanya. Membuatnya carut-marut, malang.

_Jika aku menciumnya...tidak ada yang akan meridukannya._

_Tapi jika aku menciumnya, lalu gadis itu..._

Dan di sini ceritanya dimulai: ketika kehangatan jiwanya bertemu dengan kekosongan dan dinginnya jiwa lelaki itu. Tak peduli seberapa kasar kata yang pernah mereka ucapkan atau seberapa yakin mereka atas kebencian satu sama lain. Ketika dua jiwa bersentuhan di saat terakhir, mereka terkena sihirku.

_Aku memilih..._

o0o0o

Ada suatu ketika. Saat gadis itu duduk di tempatnya yang biasa, membayangkan apa yang ada di kepala pirang lelaki itu ketika duduk di sana seperti orang bodoh.

Namun dia tak pernah tau alasannya untuk duduk di atas pohon itu—baik sendiri atau bersama teman-temannya—ketika jam istirahat. Ketika dia sedang tak berada di perpustakan atau sedang menginginkan udara segar. Yang jelas, setiap Hermione Granger duduk di bawah pohon favoritnya untuk membaca atau sekadar mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Draco Malfoy nyaris selalu berada di sana. Tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di atas pohon itu yang berjarak tiga pohon darinya. Ia dapat mendengar suaranya yang menyebalkan samar-samar dari tempatnya duduk. Dan suara beberapa ular derik lainnya termasuk suara mengganggu gadis Parkinson itu—yang selalu mengikuti si bodoh itu ke mana saja.

Yang ada di kepala gadis itu ketika melihatnya di sana hanyalah pikiran-pikiran buruk. Bagaimana cara menyingkirkan si miskin Weasley, bagaimana cara mengerjai Potter, bagaimana cara mempermalukan darah lumpur, dan bagaimana cara menginjak-injak Gryffindor. Baginya, semua itu terpampang jelas di wajah Malfoy. Juga di seringai bodoh yang menggantung di bibirnya. Atau mata perak liciknya yang seakan mengatakan aku-akan-menghancurkanmu-Granger ketika tatapan mereka bertemu sesekali. Kira-kira seperti itu.

Namun yang ia tak pernah tau adalah.

Draco Malfoy sama halnya seperti pelukis pemula yang sama sekali buta seni.

Kuasnya patah, catnya tumpah dan ia tak mengerti apa-apa. Tapi di kerlip matanya terdapat imaji luar biasa. Sesuatu yang indah—yang terdiri dari goresan-goresan yang begitu sempurna, lengkung lembut serta warna-warna teduh yang menyenangkan. Vektor-vektor yang cantik dan paduan indah unsur lainnya. Seolah tertanam erat di kepalanya dan menari-nari seraya menunggu dipindahkan ke canvas yang berharap kuas patahnya menggoreskan warna.

Namun apalah arti imaji luar biasa, biar tertanam sedalam apapun jika hanya disimpan di kepala toh tak ada gunanya.

Hingga akhirnya kerlip itu padam serta nyaris lenyap selamanya dari dirinya. Hanya menyisakan putus asa.

Seperti itulah dirinya.

Seperti pelukis tolol yang hanya duduk di depan canvas kosong, seraya berharap ide cemerlangnya bisa terlukis di sana dengan sendirinya. Terlalu tolol untuk mengganti kuasnya dan mulai menggoreskan warna di canvas, atau terlalu idiot untuk mengangkat tongkatnya lalu mengucapkan mantra.

Ia hanya duduk di sana dan melihat.

Dan ketika tangannya mulai menggoreskan kuas patahnya di canvas kosong, yang ada malah kehancuran. Goresan kasar, lengkung tak teratur, warna coreng-moreng serta vektor yang tak pantas di sebut vektor— sama sekali jauh dari keindahan.

Akhirnya kerlip indahnya meredup berganti dengan sorot terkejut ketika melihat hasilnya. Bukan lukisan melainkan kekacauan. Menyisakan luka. Menyakitkan hati dan jauh dari harapan.

Begitulah ia, Draco Malfoy—hanya bisa melihat. Duduk diam dan memandangi canvas putih polosnya dengan berjuta cat emosi yang campur aduk. Melirik ragu kuas patahnya yang ia genggam erat ketika melihat siluet indah musim gugurnya yang menari-nari di hadapannya. Sesekali ia mengangkatnya dan mulai menggoreskannya. Namun yang ada hanya—

(—Adu mulut, caci maki, sumpah-serapah—)

—bencana.

Dulu ia sedikitpun tak keberatan.

Tapi ketika itu ia tahu betapa sulitnya mengucapkan kalimat yang sesuai dengan hati. Setidaknya padanya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah membuatnya begitu sebelumnya. Tidak Pansy, tidak juga ibunya atau ayahnya sekalipun. Hanya dia yang berani dan Draco sama sekali tak suka itu.

Namun ia seorang Malfoy, harga diri di atas segalanya. Ideologi yang telah ditanamkan sejak ia kecil memaksanya untuk menjauhi siluet itu. Walau seindah apapun warnanya.

Jadi ia hanya duduk di sana, menggenggam erat harga dirinya. Memperhatikan siluet musim gugurnya seraya berharap siluet itu tak akan menghilang begitu saja ketika ia berkedip—berharap siluet itu akan datang dalam mimpinya ketika ia menutup mata.

Dengan rambut coklatnya yang lembut, sorot matanya yang hangat, dan lekuk indah di sudut bibirnya serta warna merah muda di pipinya ketika ia tersenyum. Mendengarnya mengucapkan namanya dari kedua belah bibir merah mudanya dengan lembut. Lima huruf yang dapat membuatnya bahagia. Lalu menggenggam jari-jemari tangan mungilnya, merasakan kehangatannya. Berlari dan tertawa bersamanya tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan beban seorang Malfoy yang berada di pundaknya. Melupakan segalanya, membiarkaan dirinya berada dalam pelukannya. Menutupi kekurangannya. _Innocence_—sesuatu yang telah lama hilang darinya.

Sesuatu yang lelaki itu lihat dalam dirinya setiap kali ia mengedipkan mata.

Semuanya. Sesuatu yang gadis bodoh itu tak pernah tau. Karena sempitnya ruang dalam otaknya, sempitnya ruang dalam hatinya untuk sekedar melihat sisi lain dari lelaki itu. Tapi semua ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Lelaki itu yang menggoreskan luka di hatinya berkali-kali. Meyakinkan gadis itu untuk membencinya. Mengaktifkan alaram pada instingnya bahkan hanya dengan tatapan mata. Alaram yang mengingatkan gadis itu:

You—Hermione Granger—hate him—Draco Malfoy—yesterday, now and tomorrow.

Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu, membereskan buku-bukunya dan pergi.

_Never looked back, even just to see hurt in his eyes every time she left._

o0o0o

Atau ketika gadis itu berlari dari hadapannya, dari seringainya yang menyebalkan itu. Dari sorot perak yang menusuk punggungnya bahkan ketika ia telah menghilang di balik tembok. Hermione Granger masih dapat merasakan tatapannya yang menembus tebalnya dinding kastil tua. Matanya berair, tapi ia tidak menangis—setidaknya belum.

Saat itu, ia hanya berdiri di sana. Setelah berbagai macam sumpah-serapah yang mereka ucapkan satu sama lain. Dengan mata yang membeku, dingin. Napasnya memburu dan terasa panas. Ia yakin itu adalah asap yang dikeluarkan oleh api kebencian yang membakar hatinya. Dan lelaki itu, menatapnya balik tanpa ekspresi. Tatapannya kosong—heartless—begitu Hermione memanggilnya. Menakutkan, sedikit.

Jika ia benar-benar punya hati, ia tak akan begitu kejam mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu di depan seorang gadis. Mengomentari betapa jelek rambut belukarnya, betapa tidak rapi deretan giginya. Betapa tidak menarik mata coklatnya, betapa ia tak peduli dengan penampilannya. Betapa polos dan—membosankan dia. Tidak akan ada lelaki yang mau bersamanya kecuali berselera rendah.

—Bahkan si menjijikan Weasley lebih memilih gadis Brown itu dari pada dirinya.

Hermione Granger hanya berdiri di sana dengan bola mata yang nyaris meloncat keluar dan mulut yang separuh terbuka. Telinganya berdenging ketika mendengar bibir pucat Malfoy mengucapkan hinaan itu padanya kata demi kata. Darahnya mendidih, ia kehabisan kata-kata dan bisa merasakan lututnya melemas. Namun yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding adalah—semua yang dikatakan Malfoy adalah kenyataan.

Ia tak memiliki rambut panjang yang lembut seperti Ginny. Deretan giginya tidak serapi deretan gigi putih Malfoy. Matanya tak seindah mata biru keperakan milik Luna Lovegood yang penuh dengan mimpi-mimpi. Ia juga tak secantik Daphne Greengrass, dan tak memiliki lekuk tubuh yang menarik seperti Lavender Brown.

She was only—plain, boring Hermione Granger.

"Mudblood."

Ia mengatakan kata itu lagi. Setelah kehabisan bahan untuk memperolok penampilannya. Ia bisa merasakan napas Malfoy di telinganya ketika ia membisikannya. Menusuk telinganya, meremukan hatinya. Ia merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas dan pandangan matanya kabur. Jubah Slytherin yang dipakai Malfoy begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia tidak tau sejak kapan Malfoy berada sedekat itu untuk membisikan kata itu padanya. Ia juga tak sadar telah berapa lama menahan napas untuk menghindari bau tubuh Malfoy yang memusingkan kepalanya. Ia bahkan tak punya kemampuan untuk mendorong Malfoy.

Ia mematung, tak ada satupun yang bicara. Satu-satunya suara yang ia dengar adalah napas Malfoy yang memburu di telinga kirinya. Gadis itu hanya berdiri di sana, dengan lelaki itu bediri di hadapannya. Terus berdiri seperti itu dalam waktu yang terasa seperti selamanya. Amarah, penyesalan, sakit hati, mengasihani diri sendiri. Ia tak tau yang mana yang paling mendominasi perasaannya. Ia seharusnya tau kalau semuanya akan terus berakhir seperti ini. Berkelahi dengan Malfoy hanya akan menyisakan sakit hati. Seharusnya ia sadar semua ini dan menghindarinya sejak awal.

Ketika lelaki itu mundur, Hermione Granger berbalik cepat dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia telah dihina dan dipermalukan oleh Malfoy di hadapan dirinya sendiri. Dan ia menolak untuk memperlihatkan rasa sakit di wajahnya serta air mata yang ia tahan dengan susah keras. Ia menolak untuk mempermalukan dirinya lebih lanjut lagi di hadapan Malfoy.

Tapi gadis itu tak tau kenapa Draco Malfoy mengatakan semua itu padanya. Betapa jeleknya rambut belukar itu, betapa jelek giginya itu. Betapa tidak menarik mata coklatnya, betapa ia tak peduli dengan penampilannya. Betapa polos dan—membosankan dia. Ia mengatakan semuanya bukan untuk menyakiti gadis itu, tapi untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itulah yang seharusnya ia lihat. Bukan gadis cantik yang selama ini ada di mimpinya. Ia berulang-ulang kali meneriakan 'bangun!' dalam kepalanya. Untuk menghentikan dirinya sebelum ia menyerang gadis itu dan memeluknya—mengotori dirnya sendiri. Ia berulang-ulang memerintahkan dirinya untuk menghadapi kenyataan, siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Ia berusaha keras mendorong gadis itu keluar dari otaknya, mimpinya, kehidupannya. Sebab itu ia mengatakan:

"Mudblood."

Ia berbisik di telinga gadis itu. Tapi bukan untuknya, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk menyadarkannya dari apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Untuk menghentikannya menghirup gadis itu dan menyingkirkan perasaan menjijikan ini saat ia memasukan udara dalam-dalam ke paru-parunya seraya menikmati beberapa helai rambut coklat yang menyapu bibirnya ketika ia melakukannya.

Untuk mengingatkan betapa ia membenci gadis itu karena telah melakukan semua ini padanya. Untuk membuatnya menyakitinya dan menjadikannya _masochistic_.

Tapi gadis itu tak pernah tau. Karena ia tak pernah melihat kebelakang. Bahkan untuk melihat luka di matanya sebab:

Ia tak pernah tau, setiap kata itu terucap selalu ada dua hati yang terluka

o0o0o

Si brengsek itu selalu menjadi pedang. Baik verbal maupun fisik, hanya bisa menyakitinya.

Tapi adakalanya ketika ia menjadi perisai. Mencoba untuk melindungi tubuh hangatnya yang rapuh, agar tak terjatuh dan terkulai dingin. Serta mempertahankan jantungnya yang lelah, agar terus berdetak.

Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi tameng bagi gadis itu. Mereka berada di pihak yang bersebrangan, ia bertarung untuk kegelapan sedangkan gadis itu memperjuangkan cahaya. Mereka adalah musuh, ia sama sekali tak punya alasan untung melindunginya.

Tapi saat itu, ia panik. Ketika mendengar Granger berteriak dan melihat punggung gadis itu, ayunan tongkat serta pantulan cahaya di mata coklatnya ketika gadis itu berbalik.

Sementara otaknya membeku, tubuhnya bergerak seolah memiliki pikiran sendiri.

Ia berlari kearahnya, berteriak dan membiarkan emosinya lepas begitu saja. Dan berdiri di sana, menjadi perisai kuat untuk mempertahankan napas hangat musim gugurnya.

Tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya.

Great hall di penuhi kilatan-kilatan cahaya—seperti kembang api—hanya saja mematikan. Penyihir-penyihir mengayunkan tongkatnya masing-masing, saling melontarkan mantra dan berduel satu sama lain. Saat itu, perang besar tengah terjadi. Para death eater yang menjunjung kegelapan melawan penyihir-penyihir baik yang bertarung demi masa depan yang baik untuk generasi mereka dan dunia sihir.

Dia berada di pihak cahaya, bertarung sekuat sisa tenaga yang masih ia miliki. Rela memodifikasi ingatan orang tuannya, tertangkap dan disiksa, mencari dan menghancurkan hocruxes, semuanya demi masa depan dunia sihir, demi penyetaraan hak penyihir kelahiran muggle dan yang terpenting, demi teman-temannya.

Namun tidak demi dirinya.

Di mata Granger ia adalah penjahat, Death eater, ia pantas dimusnahkan dan dilempar ke jurang terdalam neraka. Ia membenci Draco bukan?

Tapi kenapa saat itu ia hanya diam saja? Bukannya menari atau bersorak gembira melihat keadaan lelaki di hadapannya. Ia hanya berdiri mematung memandang balik bola perak yang meredup. Sepasang mata yang biasanya ditutupi kelicikan, dan memandang rendah terhadapnya. Tapi tidak kala itu, mata yang biasanya kosong itu, memercikan cahaya yang belum pernah gadis itu lihat darinya sebelumnya—regret.

Lelaki itu terus menatapnya, dengan mata perak yang terus meredup. Bibirnya membelah, seolah berusaha mengatakan sesuatu di sela menahan nyawa yang tercekat di tenggorokan. Tangannya terulur menggapai musim gugurnya. Gadis itu menatap balik tanpa berkedip, menahan napas, menunggu kata yang akan si brengsek itu katakan. Mempersiapkan dirinya dari sakit hati yang akan ia rasakan.

"Mudblood."

—adalah kata yang diantisipasi oleh gadis itu. Hatinya yang rapuh meringis, Malfoy akan selalu memperolok dan mempermalukannya di setiap kesempatan, bahkan jika itu di akhir hidupnya.

"Mudblood." ia akan terus mengatakannya untuk mengingatkan gadis itu betapa rendah dan hinanya dia. "Mudblood." ia akan mengatakannya untuk terus menghantui gadis itu di mimpi terburuknya setiap malam hingga akhir hayatnya.

Tapi saat itu, ia salah. Kata 'mudblood' tak pernah terucap. Bahkan tidak bushy hair atau know-it-all atau i hate you atau bahkan nama keluarga muggle-nya sekalipun.

Instead of Granger, he said

"Hermione..." ucapnya parau.

Gadis itu menghela napas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan. Air matanya menetes begitu saja dan mengalir melewati pipinya. Namun semuanya telah terlambat ketika gadis itu meraih tangan si bodoh itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Bahkan ketika ia memeluknya dan berteriak memanggil namanya sekalipun. Mata yang meredup itu sudah padam.

Ia sudah terlambat karena si brengsek telah melepaskan semuanya. Napas yang tercekat di tenggorokannya, emosi dalam dirinya, musim gugurnya... Semuanya. Ia lelah dan menyerah, dan akhirnya membiarkan dirinya dibelenggu oleh kegelapan.

Ia sudah terlambat karena dia telah menyerah, dan membiarkan aku menciumnya. Menghisap jiwanya dan membawanya ke kepelukanku. Bahkan kehangatan tubuh gadis itu atau air mata pilunya atau panggilan manisnya atau permohonannya tak akan membuatku mengembalikan si bodoh ini kepadanya.

Sigh, karena beginilah cara kerjanya.

Karena beginilah akhir ceritanya.

Ia menyerah, mata redupnya padam, napasnya terhenti dan bibirnya membiru. Karena aku memilihnya, aku memilihnya di antara mereka berdua, aku memilih untuk menciumnya dan membawanya pergi bersamaku. Dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Untuk hidup.

Aku memilihnya karena tak seorangpun akan merindukannya setelah aku menciumnya.

Aku memilihnya untuk memberinya kesempatan terakhir agar gadis itu dapat melihat sisi lain dari dirinya yang mencintainya.

Aku memilihnya karena di saat tak seorangpun merindukannya, gadis itu akan mengingatnya. Tidak sebagai Slytherin brengsek yang selalu menjadi pedang, tapi sebagai seorang Slytherin yang menjadi perisai baginya. Slytherin yang membuat jantung lelahnya terus berdetak untuk memperjuangkan kemenangannya kelak. Slytherin yang menukar napasnya demi kesetaraan hak penyihir kelahiran muggle kelak. Slytherin yang menukar jiwanya untuk napas musim gugurnya. Dengan cara ini, ia bisa menebus kesalahannya pada gadis itu.

Saat gadis itu mengingatnya ketika tak seorangpun mengingatnya, gadis itu akan merindukannya. Dengan cara inilah gadis itu dapat membalas cinta si bodoh itu.

Dan setidaknya dengan cara ini, Draco bisa bahagia dan tenang bersamaku...

—Si Kematian.

o0o0o

_Aku pernah dengar tentang kematian._

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika tangan dinginnya menyentuhmu, ia akan memutar kambali semua kenangan indah dalam hidupmu, memberimu permintaan terakhir sebelum ia memelukmu dan membawamu kekegelapan._

_Dan aku meminta..__._

_._

_._

_Aku ingin dia selalu mengingatku ketika aku tiada.__.._

_._

_._

_._

—_sekarang aku percaya._

o0o0o

Fin

o0o0o

Terima kasih telah membaca ^-^

Love,

Alec.

.

.


End file.
